The Ligth in The Darkness
by whatkindofTMNTru
Summary: Shaman King Episode 50 and afterwards from Chocolove's and some of the others' POV.Chocolove's very affected by the events of the fight with Team Dai Rei Dou.He's down and this has to be changed immediately.Somebody has just the right idea.But who?


**Chocolove POV**

My friends were in a very bad team that we had to fight were creating illusions on them and making as if _she_ was curing a cheap trick, isn't it?So here I ready to fight against a Shaman Team all by seemed strong but I had _no_ intention to step to make things worse, I couldn't do my Oversoul yet.I was carrying the mentally wounded Ren at the time andHoro Horo wasn't that different from him , the match was onto me.I asked guys if they were alright.

"Y-yeah." Said Horo Horo but I _was not_ voice had faltered and too slow for him and there were circles around his this, I turned to Ren back.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" he said but it wasn't convincing he continued. "Chocolove, if they can get to the darkness in your heart as well, you'll lose back."

What?No way in hell Ren!Even though I wasn't intended to do so, I looked at Ren.

"Oh, is that so?" I said closing my eyes right that moment, I felt that they were coming. "They're coming!" I turned to my spirit and told him to blow the three Shamans away but they were surprisingly strong.

"They're strong!" I commented, Ren talked again. "That's why I told you to step back…"

"If they're not using Hyoi Gattai, then _what_ are their mediums?" I wondered out loud as an idea came to me and I quickly turned to Horo Horo. "Horo Horo, ice!Use ice to slow them down!" I really slowly lifted his ikupasui and concentrated but the girl, Nyorai, was hypnotising him once again and suddenly he attacked at both Ren and I but, we were able to get away from the incoming icicles just on time.

"_Who_ are you aiming at!" I shouted at him but Ren stopped my rant. "It's no use!" He shouted and looked at our friend, who was standing there like a statue. "Horo Horo's heart has been stolen by Dai Rei Dou." He said and I saw he was right it!Then I saw Mic getting withdrawn back by them and then, Ren stopped Mic.

"But I'm different.I'm _not_ afraid of the darkness in my heart." He said. "Destruction, slaughter, hatred…" he continued.I couldn't understand what he was talking about. "I'll beat them all back!" he shouted and sprinted to them but, suddenly, Ren's eyes widened and I saw that something was Ren merely "Hpmf"ed and said, "I've overcome my hatred for my father a long time ago!" He said._WHAT!_They showed him his _father_?Then I guess it changed shape again and whatever it was I just knew it was **not** good!Then I saw Ren's eyes go even wider with he summoned Bason to big he was too clouded and soon he fell down the cliff!Something inside me screamed _**"NO!"**_ right there.I was horrified!Then I screamed "_Ren!_" But soon enough, that Nyorai girl had turned to me.

"It would be pointless for you to continue fighting." she said.I turned her with a mildly surprised expression on my me?What the _hell_ was she talking about?Then she continued, "Show me the darkness in your heart as well.I will shine my light upon that darkness." What a stupid girl!Couldn't she understand there was none in there?But she was going on. "Then you will become part of Dai Rei Dou and the fight will be over." WHAT!We all turned to Silva, who was standing on the roof of the frowned "She wants them to forfeit the match…" he murmured darkly, as if to himself.

Not in a _million_ years!Not if _I've_ got something to say in it!

"I _already_ told you!I _don't_ have any darkness." I said to the girl. "There's _not_ one human that has no darkness in his heart." She replied me calmly.I could feel all eyes were on me. "Even if I _had_ some, nobody would laugh at a comedian if he showed it, right?Although there _is_ the possiblity of a risky joke…" I said putting my arms to the back of my head and then, my world fell down on me, crashing.

"'_Nobody is laughing at me''I'm not really that funny' _" Oh, no!S-she shouldn't have said that!Not in front of my friends!They shouldn't know that I'm doubting myself.I wanted to attack but I couldn't even move a muscle there.I was completely frozen in place and worse, I was shaking.

"You _know_ that you don't have any you don't _want_ to accept 's why you sealed your uneasiness into the darkness in your heart." She said ever so calmly.I couldn't see Ren or Horo Horo or anyone for this matter.I could feel myself wanting to forfeit but I CAN'T!And I _WON'T!__**..Match!**_For Team the Ren!I tried to laugh it off and deny it, "Y-You're pretty funny…" I said but even _I_ could hear the hesitation and uneasiness in my she said to his Shaman group just 'Now'.Then a black thing came around me and I had a scary illusion too.I don't even want to remember that.I was still shaking a little inwardly I could see everyone still was _Horo Horo_ was watching _me_.

"Now..Talk to me…" she said."I… My…" I stuttered and then, a good idea came up to me."My… the darkness in my heart.." I said slowly.I could see with the corner of my eye, Horo Horo's eyes were widening with shock and worry, but, it seemed that Mic had understood my idea, for he'd started to smirk and then we went into our big Oversoul mode. "Is _**THIS!**_" "W-what?" I heard Nyorai say.

"This is the darkness in my heart..No, the wind of the laughter._Dancing goat_!" I made Mic dance was staring again but this time I could feel that it was a much more stunned stare, not worried or my happiness, I heard Yoh was calling out for me, laughing, "Chocolove, your jokes are the _best_!" Hearing this, I smiled widely and gave my all to the fight.

"T-that's not even a _pun_!" she screamed, shocked. "_Nobody_ would laugh at that stupid joke!" she went on a rant but she was cut off by a laughing , it's…

"He's _so_ hopeless!" said Horo Horo but laughing all the same. " _Kokoro, Odorou_,they don't rhyme _at all_."

"I'm _jealous_ of the courage it takes to perform such an unfunny joke." Ren chimmed in.I've _never_ felt this relieved in my life! "Horo Horo!Ren!" I called them with relief and were okay!Ren didn't even _seem_ like he had falled off from a cliff at all! "I'm awake now!" exclaimed Horo Horo, thank goodness!Then Ren chimed in, "The darkness of the heart is _yours_ alone!" He said to Nyorai, pointing Hou Rai Ken to her and smirking a my time had come, I piped up after them with a grin, "I will laugh it off anytime, _always_!" I exclaimed.

"Chou, Gon, San!" she yelled and the three Shamans started to attack, but this time, we were ready and we sprinted on to them one by one and when we were on the ground back, we turned back to the Shamans but, there were only **stones**!I was really confused now. "_What_ are these guys?" Horo same question was in my mind too. "T-They're just _stones_!" exclaimed Ryu too, dumbfounded like the rest of spoke up with an explanation.

"Guess that girl used Oversoul into stone statues to make them look like three Shamans." She said, then added. "No wonder they were an unknown team before the main match." Now it made perfect sense!She used the Oversoul in those statues and one of them made illusions on others!What a _disgusting_ trick!Then Silva spoke up with a strong voice. "You _don't_ qualify as a team of three." Nyorai was shaking with anger. "Therefore, Dai Rei Dou, you are _disqualified_ for breaking the rules!"

She turned around angrily and started to walk Ren spoke up. "You couldn't believe in the hearts of others?" he asked. "Shut up!" she replied , _nobody_ can wound my friends and then tell them to shut up when they rub the wrongfulness in their face!So, I piped in. "That's _your_ darkness." I told I saw she was , now do I feel bad!She slowly walked away, crying hard as I and my friends were watching.

* * *

><p>Later on, I excused myself with being very tired –though it wasn't fully wrong I <em><strong>was<strong>_ tired- and started to search the Patch for Nyorai.I found her and helped her to get in a good,brand new she didn't want first but, I managed to convince her on the she seemed very cute in the dress we bought for then, I asked her to come with me to be with my friends and team.

"A-are you sure?They'll want me?" she asked shyly. "I'm _completely_ sure about _have_ good hearts." I told her and after a fifteen minutes or so –it could've shorter but I was very tired and got us lost- we found the place that my friends were hanging were all inside I opened the door, they all turned to me and I looked at them with a wide smile and gestured Nyorai to come with me to blushed and slowly came _immediately_ ran to her –much to my annoyance- and sat her on a for doing it, he threw Manta across the poor guy was connected hard on the wall and swirling.

Then I got angry with him and kicked him in the back but he didn't even look like it had hurt at all!For a while we all talked to her, although Ren wasn't that hey, what's _new_ anyway?Then she excused herself and went away.

Later that night,(after a good rest of course) I was looking outside from our dorm's a day was this!Then I heard some voices were talking and walking in the direction of my and my teammates' room. "I _really_ hope he's OK though...He was shaking like a leaf there." Then, I recognised the voice:Horo , _who_ is he talking about?Everyone is fine as long as I know.I frowned as I realised there was someone else he was talking to. "Don't worry about him Horo." Wasn't it Ren's voice? "This is _Chocolove_ we're talking about after all.I'm sure he'll be making some sort of stupid joke _again_ in the morning."

Hey!Wait a minute… Are…Are they talking 'bout me?Why is Horo Horo concerned?For more, why he's concerned about _me_?_They_ were the ones that was wounded back there!Then I heard them both stop and wait.I could even feel the tension off of Horo now. "Look, Ren, " he started coolly. "You _didn't_ see what happened after you fell off!" "What do you mean?What happened then?" Oh, no!Horo _don't_ tell him! "N-Nyorai reached him too…" he said you Horo Horo!I _swear_ I'm gonna kill you! "SHE WHAT!" Ren shouted, sounding both shocked and very, very angry. "Oh my god!But I'm sure I was out for only for 5 minutes or so!If I _ever_ see her again…" He growled.I swear, I could 'see' Ren's angry face even though the door wasn't open. "Don't worry," Horo assured him. "It was only for 5 minutes or so but he seemed really bad.I've never seen him like that and I _really_ hope I won't see it again." "Don't **won't**.And even if he feels bad, we'll help him no matter what!Just like he did for us."

"I agree." I smiled warmly to guys were caring about me just like my family.I decided to get them by surprise and went up to door, opening it, I smiled up to them.

"Hey guys!What's up?You're okay, right?" I said, looked at eachother with an expression said _'What the heck is he talking about?'_.After a short, strange silence, Horo talked. "We're just fine." "I'm fine too." Said Ren, obviously bewildered. "Actually are _you_ alright?I mean you looked like you were gonna _fall down_ at the dinner!" Horo said, worried.

"Oh.I was just a little tired, that's all.I'm fine right now." I said, they didn't seem convinced but decided to drop the matter. "So, " I began. "What were you guys talking 'bout?I heard you from here but _couldn't_ make out what it was." Again, they looked at each other like as if they couldn't decide what to say.

"Well, we were-" started Horo Horo slowly but Ren cut him off. "Horo was telling me what I've missed when I fell down that it seems like _a little_ hard things I've missed there too." Ren said looking at me piercingly. "W-What?" I asked. "Umm… I told what Nyorai did to y-you..I hope you don't mind." Horo Horo stammered.I couldn't help but glare him a was _personal_! "That's okay, I guess." I replied and turned to Ren and saw that he was staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. "What?" "Horo said that girl reached to you too...How?How did you find a way out?" He asked with a curious Horo nodded too.I thought a little and, to be honest, I had no idea. "I..I think it's probably because I had the responsibility of all of us." I said nodded solemnly and I wanted to sleep after me and my lack of stamina.

"Guys I'm gonna go to sleep.I'm still a little drained you know." I said then yawning smiled understandingly and Ren nodded to moment I put my head to the pillow, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Horo Horo POV<strong>

I and Ren were walking in the Patch Village to go to our team's of us were silent and in our thoughts until suddenly, Ren looked at me.

"Hey, you okay?" Ren asked to me then. "Yeah, I'm ?" I replied. "Fine.I have a little back-ache but it's nothing." He smirked then stopped and turned to face me."So, what did I miss back there?When I fell off that cliff?" He asked to me. "Not much from 't say it for Chocolove though." I said, frowning a little with the memory of poor, shaking Chocolove. "What?" Ren asked, confused. "What do you mean?" "I'll tell you later, okay?I think we've gotta ask for Chocolove's permission for it first." I told him.I could tell, he wasn't convinced but decided to drop it I saw we were there and after getting in the house, we started to walk in the direction of our dorm.

"I _really_ hope he's OK though…"I blurted out after a while of walking. "He was shaking like a leaf there." Ren smirked, "Don't worry about him Horo, " He said. "This is _Chocolove_ we're talking about after all.I'm sure, he'll be making some sort of stupid joke _again_ in the morning." How could he say that about him?Chocolove probably saved his AND my asses today and he still says this for the guy!I stopped him angrily."Look, Ren, " I said with an angry tone. "You _didn't_ see what happened after you fell off!

"What do you mean?What happened then?" he asked curious and -alhtough he didn't want to show it- worried. "N-Nyorai reached him too…" I said shuddering and if Chocolove hears it? "SHE WHAT!" Ren screamed, seemed like, as if he was gonna go back and kill the girl. "Oh my god!" He said. "But I'm sure I was out for only five minutes or so!" He looked at the ground like as if he was going to explode or something. "If I _ever_ see her again…" He didn't go on but he didn't need to anyway.I'd got his idea anyway.I thought of trying to reassure him. "Don't worry, " I said. "It was only for five mintues or so but he seemed really bad and I _really_ hope I won't see it again." I said. "Don't worry Horo." He said. "You **won't**." Added then, determined. "And even if he feels bad, we'll help him no matter what!Just like he did for us." I smiled

"I agree."

* * *

><p>Then the door we were standing before suddenly opened and it startled both of we turned, we saw Chocolove standing there, smiling warmly at us. "Hey guys!What's up?You're okay, right?" He asked us.I and Ren looked at eachother, 't he thought of himself?After a short, awkward silence, I decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "We're just fine." I told him. "I'm fine too." Ren said, , I got the real matter to my hands, "Actually, are <em>you<em> alright?" I asked. "I mean, you looked like you were gonna _fall down_ at the dinner!"

"Oh.I was just a little tired then.I'm fine right now." He said casually with a he wasn't fooling either of still seemed drained but we decided to drop it for his Chocolove spoke up. "So, what were you guys talking 'bout?I heard you were talking from here but _couldn't_ make what you were saying." He said, although a little bitterly for an unknown damn!What if he'd heard it? "Well, we were-" I started but Ren cut me off. "Horo was telling me what I've missed when I fell down that it seems like _a little_ hard things I've missed up there." He said, looking at him 's face immediately paled at least two shades. "W-What?" "Umm… I told what Nyorai did to y-you." I stammered and he glared at me dirtily. "Hope you don't mind." "That's okay, I guess." He said then.I sighed inwardly in a while of talking, Chocolove said he still was tired -it surprised neither me nor Ren- and went straight to bed.

_Half an hour later…_

I looked at the boy was sleeping in front of us that went through hell for seemed really drained both mentally and was saying something but I was lost in my thoughts and the horrible memory of shaking, helpless kid, I had known as the he understood that I wasn't listening and looked at the direction of my eyes as I was watching Chocolove, he sighed.

"Do you think he really is alright?" I asked and sighed too. "I don't know Horo seemed very lost while we we re if there was something in his mind or you know what did she show him?"

"Didn't he?" I said. "And no, he didn't mention were there too, remember?" I added then.

"Yes." He said we heard a moaning and turned to Chocolove who was still asleep and seemingly having a nightmare. "N-no!P-please!N-not again!" He was saying.I frowned and with the corner of my eye, I saw Ren was doing the same slowly approached him and started to shake him.

"Chocolove, wake up dude!Are you okay?" I shouted to wake him there was no reply from him but more trashing took him from me and shoke him once more with more strenght and this time he awoke with a yelp. "NO!" He frantically looked around and seeing us, he visibly was relaxed. "Are you okay?" I asked him.I was so very concerned. "Y-Yeah, I guess." He replied shakily. "You don't seem like it.." Ren he didn't want to show it, he too was concerned about our afro comedian freind.I could see it in his eyes. "Don't worry guys.I really am fine!Besides, why you guys are still awake?You need to rest too, you know." He said, frowning a little.I if he was doing stupid jokes and getting on our nerves most of the time, he really was caring about everyone of nodded and we all went to our beds.

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolove POV<strong>

I woke up from my nightmare to find someone was shaking me like crazy.I woke up with a yelp of "NO!" and looked around frantically to see my friends to check if they were safe and I saw Ren and Horo Horo was right before me, looking at me with similar expressions of concern.I let my tension go and visibly !What a scary nightmare was that!Then… "Are you okay?" Horo Horo asked to me, sounding unusually like I've scared them a lot now. "Y-Yeah, I guess." I said still shaken by the nightmare I just had. "You don't seem like it.." Ren commented.I could see, he was actually concerned about me. "Don't worry guys.I really am fine!Besides, why you guys are still awake?You need to rest too, you know." I said and frowned a little.

I knew they had to rest but what was their problem?They looked at eachother with an expression that I couldn't quite read and Ren nodded to me and we went back to our beds.I was afraid of having that nightmare again -it was as if the events of the day was reoccuring and this time they all were dying- I didn't go to , I went to the window side with a deep the hell am I gonna do?Then I saw Ren was still awake but I didn't think he was gonna talk, he seemed very lost in thought.I sighed and went back to sleep.I'm so tired…

_In the morning_

I woke up from a dreamless –or I think so- sleep to find that the others were already gone.I sighed thinking where would they go; the battle Mic appeared right beside me.I smiled to him.

"Hey 's up?" "Grrr.." He nodded to me and smiled happily.I smiled back at him and got up to get a good 10 minutes, I was ready.I went outside and saw that, my friends weren't at the Patch Arena but they were in the restaurant that we've always hung out.I went in there and smiled widely to the waved to to my confusion, neither Horo Horo nor Ren was there.

"Hey Chocolove!What's up?" Yoh asked.I laughed to his enthuiasm. "I'm about you guys?" "We're just fine, hey, have you seen Horo or Ren this morning?" I frowned surprised. "What?They're not here?They weren't in our dorm either!" I said, worriedly. "Don't worry Chocolove, I'm sure they're okay." Ryu assured me but I couldn't help but think of the nightmare I had last if it had happened again?I don't think I can save them again…I don't have that courage inside me!That was when, I heard the door opened and when I turned to see who came, I saw Horo Horo and Ren smiling to , Ren was more of going with an arrogant didn't make me less relieved anyway.

"What's up guys?" Horo Horo asked happily. "Fine!You?" I said smiling.I hope they won't tell them I was worried just a moment my relief, they didn' Yoh asked the question I wanted to ask, "Where've you guys been?" Horo and Ren looked at eachother with a strange expression. "Well, we'll tell ya know it's a little bit of a surprise." Horo Horo said, is he talking about? "What are you talking 'bout Horo?C'mon man!Tell us!" I said but Ren brought his Kwan Dao to my face. "Don't push it, Chocolove." He said the sake of my poor nose, I gave up on time flew quickly and by the time we left the restaurant, it was already evening and we were all laughing at Horo Horo who angered Ren and as a result, fell head-first into the purple paint that was nearby and got his hair purple.

"Grrrr!Cut it off!Ren this is all because of _you_!_DON'T LAUUUUUGH!_" He screamed, really angry. "C'mon purple hair's funny and you know it!" I said laughing seeing his glare, I had to stop though.I thought of pulling a pun about this but I was cut off before I start by Horo Horo's glare. "Don'..It." He said in a dangerously low , I did the most logical thing, I backed rest of the day went past silently for me.I didn't make much jokes like I do usually, yesterday's events were still in my it already was evening and we were getting ready for going to our dorms when a sudden beeping got our was coming from Yoh's Oracle Bell, giving the new opponent his team will all looked at him curiously as he along with Ryu and Faust looked at the Oracle Bell.

"The match is with Moon Team." Yoh said, completely at ease. "WHAT!" All of us screamed. "Don't you know this is one of Hao's teams!" I shouted at him.I was shocked and a little worried about my friends.I looked at Ryu and Faust to see any other reaction from them but, they were completely at ease too. "I know Chocolove, " Yoh said calmly. "But worrying won't do any good to any of us in this battle." "Master is right!" Ryu said.

"But guys, what if they beat you?They'll kill you for sure!" Horo Horo yelled then. "Don't worry, we won't get beaten Horo 'll see, we'll be just fine." Faust said in that scary low voice of his."And besides, if we were to lose, I don't even _want_ to think about what could happen to our -san would make him _very_ bad if you ask me." He smiled as Yoh cried comically.I knew he was right too as I chuckled along with the we saw that we had arrived to our dorm and quickly bid our goodbyes to the instant we went into the room, Horo ran to the bathroom to take a shower to get rid of the purple paint on his hair.I laughed while Ren smirked at a few minutes, we were ready to sleep when Ren said he was going to practise his _furyoku_.We both rolled our eyes at him and turned to each other to talk.

"So, " Horo Horo began. "How d'you feel?You know after yesterday I still feel a little drained." He said. "Oh!I'm a little shaken if you know what I mean." I told him, winking. "That is why you didn't do much jokes?You seemed very thoughtful." I nodded. "That joke really drained me!" I laughed along with him but then, he asked something very strange

"Hey Chocolove."

"Yes?"

"When's your birthday?" I looked at him, confused. "What?Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" I said. "Umm…I just couldn't find a convo to start so this is the best I could come up with." He said with a sheepish chuckle.I chuckled too. "Well my birthday is actually very 's on October ?" I asked, smiling a crazy idea of starting a conversation, guess that's Horo Horo for you, the semi-loony Ainu boy. "What!But that's only two days later!"

I frowned a didn't think I would mind if he -or any of the others- haven't got a present for me, right? "Horo Horo, you don't need to worry about you really think I would mind if I don't get some kind of cake or present, right?'Cuz I _really_ do not mind it at all!Well now the turn is didn't tell me when your birhtday is yet." I winked smiling at him. "Well, mine is on February 15"**(A/N:I really don't know if it's true or not Shaman King Wiki didn't give me that answer *pouts*)** He before we could talk more, Ren came in with that arrogant smirk of his!I hate that I can't do something about it or my nose -or worse my head- will be chopped off.I turned to him and he returned my smile with his own!Did he hit his head or something while training?

"Horo Horo, can you come with me for a while?" He asked to ice Shaman with a look that was saying 'If you don't come…'

"Umm..Okay, Ren.B-but you won't use me as the target practise, right?" Horo horo asked nervously. "I don't think so but it can change you know." He Horo gulped then nodded and I snickered at both of them secretly as they went out.I smiled to Mic, who appeared next to me.

"Hey, I didn't see you today after we went to the were you?" I asked with curiosity.

"Grroaww."

"So, you were with the others then." I smiled.I'm glad they can get along very well like I waited for Horo Horo and Ren to come back, since I didn't want to eavesdrop, am I tired from all that laugh bed almost seemed to pull me to I decided to wait for them while laying in the slowly I could feel, I was drifting off…

* * *

><p><strong>Mic POV(AN:Surpriseeee! XD)**

After I made sure my master was asleep, I went right to eavesdropping to the others.I was sure they were hiding before I could go there, Bason and Kororo stopped me and pulled me to the shadows. "What the hell?" I growled to them. "Our masters are planning to make a early birthday party to your master!Don't interfere!" said Kororo. "What?His birthday already is two days Master Horo Horo learned that too." I said, a little bewildered but very happy for Chocolove-Dono. "I think we can do something to help too.I know what they are going to do for Chocolove-Bocchama." Said Bason. "What?We're ready for the ideas Bason." Kororo said with enthuiasm.I nodded too with a smirk. "Then , you've got the hardest part in this days later we will…" We both nodded when his plan was revealed and I went right back to my master's side and went right to sleep.

Horo Horo POV

After Ren went to 'practise' his _furyoku_, I turned to Chocolove, who didn't know anything about my – I mean our plan to keep him happy and step one was having an early-birthday party for I turned to him to start to talk.

"So, " I began and saw him smiling again. "How d'you feel?You know after yesterday I still feel a little drained." I told wasn't entirely lie.I still felt like , if even _I_ still feel like that -who's wasn't in influence of Dai Rei Dou for too long- who knows how Ren was in that for a whole 2 days for crying out loud!He smiled wider "Oh!I'm a little shaken, if you know what I mean." He said and winked at can I not know almost did nothing that's the reason, huh? "That is why you didn't do much jokes?You seemed very thoughtful." I nodded at me seriously. "Yeah." He said. "That joke drained me." I laughed remembering how funny Mic's dance was and he joined deciding it was the time of taking the real matter I turned back to him. "Hey, Chocolove." "Yes?" "When is your birthday?" I looked at me like I suddenly had grown a second head or it caught him on surprise. "What?Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" Damn!Think Horo think!Hah gotcha! "Umm... I just couldn't find a convo to start so this is the best I came up with." I said with a sheepish chuckled too but in a way that made me feel like completely in if he'd understood the real reason? "Well, my birthday is actually very near." He said.I was trying to suppress my eyes from becoming wider. "It's on October ?" He asked to me but I didn't even hear 2!There were only _two_ days for that! "What!" I couldn't help but exclaim. "But that's only two days later!" He suddenly grew serious although his eyes were soft. "Horo Horo, you don't need to worry about you really think I would mind if I don't get some kind of cake or present, right?'Cuz I _really_ do not mind it at all!Well, now the turn is didn't tell me when your birthday is yet." He said still keeping that smile and winking. "Well, mine is on February 15." I answered , to my relief, Ren came back into the room.I gave the eye signal to him -and it went unnoticed by Chocolove to my luck- then he weared that arrogant smile of his and came into the room more.I saw Chocolove was frowning lightly but before I could say anything, he was already turned to Ren with a bright my surprise, he returned the grin with one of the rare smiles of he turned to me. "Horo Horo can you come with me for a while?" He asked to me, giving the 'look' we thought of the signal. "Umm..Okay, Ren.B-but you won't use me as the target practise, right?" I asked nervously, even though I knew he wasn't. "I don't think so but I can change you know." He said.I gulped nervously and then I heard a muffled .Dude, you too?Then I inwardly shrugged off the matter and followed Ren to the outside.

"So?" He asked. "Got the info?" I grinned triumphiantly. "Of course I have but lemme say that we've gotta hurry." I said in a raised an eyebrow to me. "Why?" "His birthday is _two days later_!" "What!" He said shocked. "Then let's start to get ready." He said after he got over the shock. "But how?What if he gets the idea?" "Don't worry.I'm sure he wouldn't." I hope so."But when Ren revealed the whole plan, I looked at him like he was crazy, and it IS true! "What the hell are you talking about!Putting him through that again?Are you insane?We're gonna make him happy!**Not** scared or angry!" I exclaimed. "Look, if we want to help him, we've got to be believable because we're going to get him so shocked and we can't do that with telling him to come with us because he'll guess at that after you asked the question to him." Then I saw his was couldn't tell him to come with us if we want to surprise him. "Then we've gotta tell the others too." I said we told Manta who told to the others for getting ready a all agreed except Anna. "Well, there's no chance for you guys to prepare it tomorrow!Remember?The Shaman Fight!Yoh?" She said sternly. "Anna we can do it after the fight of course!" HHe added turning to us. "Good idea guys.I also have noticed how he was today." "Remember how he panicked when he came in and didn't see his team in there?" added looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?" I asked, with curiosity. "Well, this morning when you two weren't at the Patch Restaurant yet, he came in first and we asked if he'd seen you guys but he panicked then.I think that incident affected him more than we think." Yoh told eyes were as wide as they was really affected him very much. "It seems we really got to do this party." Ren said, like he wasn't affected by Chocolove's attitude we'd just heard at he seemed determined at least.I never thought that I would say this, but we really got to bring old Chocolove back.

_Two Days Later…_

Chocolove POV

I woke up and slowly rose up from I didn't really want I remembered the birthday was !But I hope Ren won't poke my nose again today.I really can't bear that today since it's my birthday.I looked around me but the others were already left again.I with them disappearing suddenly for hours?It was going on for three days I remembered telling Horo Horo this day was my birthday two days ago.I got dressed and went to the Patch Arena to watch the new match which was the Tsuchi-Gumi VS. was almost killed but they somehow Horo was looking at them with a hard I saw X-LAWS were coming this waved at Lyserg but he ignored Yoh came to my side.

"Hey, what's up, Chocolove?You seem happy today." He said, grinning as always.I returned the grin and said "Well, today is a little special for me y'know." I said. "I Birthday man!" He said, hugging me.I returned it as well and was when, all the hell broke Horo and Ren were like that how they were three days ago!No!Not again!Especially not in my birthday!The others tried to help but I denied I said it before, it was the problem of Team The the then, Anna stepped up and told me that, they were gonna help this all got separate ways to find a while, I saw them and ran to them but they were first to see me and they started to ran, as if they were trying to get me follow them.I started to run but it seemed I wasn't fast enough to get to them so I called out for Mic.

"Mic!" But my spirit didn't appear like he would do always. "Mic?Damn!Where are you?" I shouted but my voice only remained unanswered as I fell on my knees in were streaming on my me?Then the tears left to be replaced by determination._I WILL SAVE THEM AGAIN, NO MATTER WHAT!_ I told myself and started to run and this time, I was giving my all might to I saw that, they were a little ahead of was a little strange, if you ask they've waited for me to get a hold of myself.I shrugged it off before I could think more, because they'd started to run again.I quickly followed them and saw that they were going in the Patch Restaurant!I don't even want to think what they're gonna do there!I ran right into the restaurant and froze in were confetties and party decorations everywhere and all of my friends were smiling at me!And there was a HUGE cake in front of the table that before me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHOCOLOVE!" yelled everyone. "Oh my Gosh!Guys!" I said, speechless.I can't believe that! "Thank you SOO much!I can't believe that!" Then Mic appeared right in front of me and licked my giggled then.I laughed when party started, I got the biggest slice from that huge cake –which was shaped like a jaguar- and started to !As I was eating, Horo Horo came up to me. "Hey!You having fun?" He asked to me, grinning like a hyena or something.I returned the grin and told him "This is the _best_ birthday I've ever had in my life." "Really?This was my and Ren's idea.I'm glad you liked it." He I needed to add something. "But you should never do that ever again to me!I mean, that trance scared me to death." "Oh!It really scared you like that?Why?You should know by now, we can take care of Ren you know." He winked laughing.

Then Yoh,Ren,Manta and Anna came up to us too.I grinned at all of didn't return it but it's _Anna_ already.I wasn't offended at all. "Hey, how's it going guys?" Yoh asked happily. "Well, considering the fact this is the best birthday I've had in my life, it's going very well." I told them. "Thank you guys.I didn't see it coming in anyway." I added seeing their faces lit up with smiles. "Hey, you should say thanks to Horo Horo, who told us your birthday was it weren't for him, we wouldn't even know it!" Manta Amidamaru appeared smiling at me. "Happy Birthday, Chocolove-Dono." He said. "Thanks all of you guys!Man, I still can't believe you would do that!" I said, still awed at the decorations.

"You are our friend course we would do this for you." Said Pirica, Horo Horo's sister.I grinned the time party ended, it was midnight already and I was very tired and happy at the same guys knew what to do from the beginning.I love them all with my whole heart.


End file.
